1. Field
Embodiments relates to a hard coating film, a hard coating agent, and a polarizer plate including the hard coating film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polarizing film may include a film-like polarizer formed from a polymer, e.g., polyvinyl alcohol (PVA), and cellulose resin films, one of which is a base film, bonded to sides of the polarizer. The polarizing film may have a multilayer structure in which a protective film is adhered to one base film (to protect a surface of the base film from damage during transport), and a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer and a release film may be sequentially laminated on another resin or base film. Such polarizing films may be used as constituents of liquid crystal displays (LCDs).
For high durability of polarizing films under various environmental conditions, high-hardness hard coating products to modify the surface of the polarizing films have been considered.